Ping, the elevator doors open
by JackSam200
Summary: This is basically a story about the day after a kareoke night that took place at a pub. There is some humor that involves McGee and the rest of the team and some romance with Gibbs and Jenny, Ziva and Tony, Abby and McGee.
1. Ping, the elevator doors open

Ping.

The sound of the elevator caught McGee's attention, he looked up, from his desk, and saw Tony walk out of it quite gleefully. But what he really noticed was what Tony was saying, or should that be singing?

"There she was just a-walkin' down the street, singin". Tony blurted out after humming a bit of the tune; he was standing at the end of the bull pen with his arms out in spirit fingers. He was surrounded by agents who looked about ready to go on Broadway at any moment, they started singing along with him. "_Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"_

" Snappin' her fingers and shufflin' her feet, singin"

"_Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"_

"She looked good (_looked good_), she looked fine (_looked fine_)"

"She looked good, she looked fine and I nearly lost my mind"

"Before I knew it she was walkin' next to me, singin" At this point Ziva had gotten up and was in fact standing next to Tony, she also started to join in.

"Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do" Ziva sang putting her hands out in spirit fingers shaking them.

"Holdin' my hand just as natural as can be, singin"

"_Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do"_ everyone in the building had joined in by now and started dancing like maniacs in a musical. Even jimmy and Ducky had seemed to have stopped right in the middle of autopsy to join in on the parade. They were covered in blood and had not bothered to take off the masks they use to cover there faces while performing autopsy.  
"We walked on_ (walked on) _to my door _(my door)"_  
"We walked on to my door, then we kissed a little more" Tony had escorted Ziva to the door of the elevator, dipped her and began to kiss her.

This whole time McGee was sitting at his desk gob smacked by the scene being played out for him. He was sitting there one hand holding a nice hot cup of coffee and the other frozen on the mouse of his computer. This scene was absolutely shocking for McGee, for one Tony couldn't sing and Ziva actually allowing tony to do that was weird, of course McGee knows she would want to but allowing him to do it in front of everyone, that was the strange part.

"Whoa-oh, I knew we was falling in love"  
"Yes I did, and so I told her all the things I'd been dreamin' of"

McGee felt a hand on his back and jumped causing his coffee to spill everywhere.

He lifted his head up feeling incredibly tired and confused, he noticed that everyone had gone and that Ziva was sitting at her desk fiddling with her knife.

"WAKEY WAKEY MCGEEK" was shouted in his left ear by non other than Tony Dinozzo. "fall asleep again McSleepy, I got pictures this time, you look so cute when you dribble". He said practically laughing in his evil laugh as he walked back to his desk, grabbing a piece of paper and scrunching it up. He sat down in his chair with a thud and sat in position, throwing the piece of rubbish towards McGee which hit him right in the middle of the forehead and landed straight into the bin. "He shoots, he scores, another successful goal for Dinozzo putting him in the lead, now we'll go over to McGee and see what he has to say". Tony got up from his desk, grabbed a deoderant can and ran over to McGee shoving the end of it in his face ready for him to talk.

"Tony, it hit my head and im not in the mood right now anyway, I had the strangest dream".

"fine then McProbie" Tony said as he walked back to his desk in a mimicking sort of strut. "what was it about?" falling into his chair picking up a piece of cold pizza and shoving it into his mouth, he almost sounded honest about his question. "come on probie don't leave us waiting, we want to know what it was about, right Ziva!" giving Ziva a please help me get it out of him look.

Ziva had been watching the situation carefully, without making it noticeable. It still amazed her that people could be so immature and pick on each other and yet still look out for each others back. Ziva gave in "very well, do tell us McGee, it is better than listening to you both argue, or listen to Tony for matter".

"Thanx Ziva, appreciate it".

"Hey, listening to me is much more interesting, listening to McProbie-wan-kanobie talk about his dream could be humorous, actually it will be if he hurries up and tells us".

"No! I wont tell you".

"Chill axe, Nightmare?"

"No and don't seem so concerned"

"Come on Probie, in this job your bound to have nightmares, but if it wasn't, what was it about?"

"It was about a normal day at NCIS, I was sitting here, but you two weren't"

"Well what happened? You cant just tell us one part"

"You were both singing along with everyone in the building, like in a musical gone horribly wrong."

"Weird, but what were we singing?"

"Yes you should tell us" Ziva decided to bud in now, the idea of imagining tony sing became quite entertaining to her. This day might be a bit more humorous than she thought.

"Do wah diddy"

"WHAT!, gees McGee how long did you and Abby stay at that karaoke night, man maybe you need some cof-pow"

"whats going on?" The voice came from behind Tony, he spun around to see Director Jenny Shepard standing behind him. "oh and where is Gibbs?"

"ah.........director, we were just discussing McGees latest dream and I have no idea where Gibbs is"

"agent McGee care to share, Im up for a bit of amusement"

McGee shot Tony a death stares who was smiling like a Cheshire cat from ear to ear, he was mouthing 'go on'. "Yes Director, this whole building was like a musical gone wrong, everyone was singing, including Tony who sounded terrible."

Jenny was quietly laughing in amusement. "what was everybody singing?"

"Do wah Diddy"

"ah, you must be incredibly tired from last nights karaoke agent McGee, I should go, if any of you see Gibbs send him to my office". Jenny walked off towards her office up the stairs.

Ping.

The elevator door opened and Gibbs stepped out, Tony stood up and signaled for him to go to jenny's office which she was nearly at already. He picked up his pace and practically ran up the stairs, he stormed straight into the waiting room outside jennys office and straight into her office with no protest from her assistant who was sitting at her desk.

"Jen?" Gibbs was standing at the closed door of her office. He had coffee in one hand and his jacket in the other.

Jenny turned around and faced him. "Do you remember last night?"

"Of course I do!" Gibbs walked forward, towards her; she was leaning on her desk now. Jenny stood up and took a step towards him, Gibbs grabbed her waist and brang her tight, close to him. He brushed a stray hair from her face. Gibbs put his face close to hers and kissed her, she leaned into it and snaked her hands around his neck, brushing a hand through his hair.

"I've missed you" Gibbs whispered through their kiss

"I've missed you, too" jenny whispered. Leaning in more, deepening the kiss.

They stayed there for a long time, thinking how long it took them to get to this point.


	2. What happened last night? anybody?

"What's up with that?" Tony's eyes followed his boss, up the stairs and into his other bosses office. To Tony, Gibbs seemed a little too eager to see his boss, Gibbs would normally ignore the request and it would result in Jenny's assistant coming down and annoying the heck out of Gibbs making him come up. That or Jenny would find out exactly where he is and come down herself, saying what ever she wanted making him wanting to talk in private.

"What's up with what? You guys should really try the new cafpow, its great!!!" the comment was made excitedly and half understandable, it was said through a straw while having a sucking sound of cafpow in the background. This made Tony look around and start laughing making the young Goth girl say "What?"

"Sorry Abbs, you just reminded me of McGee's little dream, it was damn hilarious. Oh……..and what's with Gibbs running up to see Jenny?" Tony whispered the last part, not wanting unwanted ears to hear the question, it would certainly make rumors around the building.

"what?.....oh you mean u guys dont know what happened last night."

"What happened last night?..................Anybody?" Tony was eager now, wanting to know the secret about last night. He looked at his team mates who looked just as puzzled as he was.

"ahhhhh........ i cant tell you here, come with me, to my lab" Abby quickly ran out of the bull pen and was followed by the three agents down to her lab. The four of them ran into the lab shutting the door behind them and the three special agents gave their full attention to abby.

###########################################################################################

_"I've missed you" Gibbs whispered through their kiss  
"I've missed you, too" Jenny whispered. Leaning in more, deepening the kiss.  
They stayed there a long time, thinking how long it took them to get to this piont._

It was deep.  
He leaned in, pulling her body tight against his.  
Their lips broke away as they heard heavey footsteps walking towards the door. Gibbs released his grip from her waist, and Jenny slowly unsnaked her arms from around his neck.

Gibbs stepped back with loning in his eyes, his emotion was so clear, but just as the footsteps reached the door the mask he normally wore that covered all emotion was quickly up. Jenny looked at the door that revealed her assistant storming into her office.

"Synthia i thought i told you....." Jenny was angry at the interuption. This finally happens and Synthia storms into her office.

"not to disturb you, i know, im sorry but this is important, you are needed in MTAC urgently"Synthia cut Jenny short and she could see the anger flarring through her eyes, she could only hope that her appology and the urgentcy made up for the interuption.  
"very well, I'll be there in a minuet". "Director, they are waiting for you now". Jenny was getting very angry and Synthia could see it, they were only wasting more time arguing so Synthia followed her bosses orders and left the room and headed towards MTAC. She couldnt help but smile while she did so.

"Gibbs im sorry, i have to go, it could be important"Jenny was pleading with her eyes to Gibbs, hoping he would forgive her.

"Well you better go then, i dont want to be held responsible for keeping you, Director of NCIS" Gibbs had a huge grin from ear to ear and was siliently laughing. He was happy to tell the truth, very happy.

Jenny matched his smile and walked towards him, she stood on her toes to reach Gibbs's height and gave him a small kiss. She turned and walk away out of her office.

A few minuets later Gibbs walked out of Jenny's office and to the bull pen where he expected to find his team lazying around and talking incredibly loud. When Gibbs arrived at the bull pen, they were no where to be found, but he knew exactly where they were. In Abby's lab, talking.


End file.
